rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vodens
Vodens, also known as The Immortals, are a custom race in roleplay similar to Thingummywuts and Tibbites in that they are rare, difficult to study, and many are unsure if they are even real at all. Racial Features The irritus vodenus or 'Voden' for short, is a small, very confusing thing that can only be described as resembling a Tibbite (amazingus tibby) that is impossibly smaller and makes you wonder why there are only 26 letters in the common tongue, but an infinate amount of numbers. One can only guess at their exact dimensions, altthough one researcher (who came very near to death by confusion) managed to record this: What can be understood is that a Voden wields incredible power over the four major forces of Confusion: randomness, awkwardness, silence and irritation. This has lead to the developing of a 'Voden spellbook,' the only copy of which currently resides in a vault under a lake which has been frozen over, buried, covered by an active volcano and buried again (The reason being the initial writers discovered that every time they tried to cast a spell, their feet would cease to exist and they could no longer understand the concept of bowel control. A white tree also died, which is the actual reason behind their non-existence). The general consensus on the likeness of a Voden was created when a team of wizards, historians, biologists, neurologists, drug farmers and cows got together to ritually sacrifice the cows and appease the gods. This lead to the image of a Voden, created in the smoke. They were short, very short, with pasty skin and spiky black hair which stuck off from their heads at universally impossible angles. The Voden promptly stole a cookie and left, leading to a theory that they are quite fond of cookies. Abilities Vodens possess a unique set of powers that cannot be explained or used by any other creature that is not a Voden. It consists of four powers of Confusion: randomness, awkwardness, silence and irritation. The four elements together create a final power known only as the 'Voden barrage,' who's only documentation had to be done several million galaxy's away inside of a separate plane which exists in a universe with over 65 degrees of separation away from the original. Each element is broken up into three categories- rush, blast and barrage, all in orders of increasing magnitude. The strength of the ability or 'Spell' depends not on the force, but of what type it is. However, the forces of awkwardness and silence can be combined into the sub-force awkward silence, who's effects are felt daily. It is thought that there is a way for a non-Voden to use these powers, however thus far it is impossible. History Gielinor The race of Vodens hails from a place fondly nicknamed 'Voden Land,' which is thought to be somewhere to Gielinor's distant north, past where any normal ship may sail. The race is more like an idea then anything else, as the first mention of Vodens in Gielinor's history was approximately 10,000 years ago, when a cave painting was discovered by an explorer of the north. This painting was said to be at the very tip of the 'Frozen Waste,' presumed to be Archaeon or the Far North. Mentions of Vodens were thereafter only found by the ancient Fremennik, up until the climax of the God Wars, when what is only written of as, 'A sign from a higher power,' appeared to wipe out an entire legion's of warriors. Two millennia later, a group of nomads appeared in the forests of what would be Misthalin, calling themselves the 'Xiphians.' The Xiphians carried with them a book which they proclaimed held ultimate power, and the few records of them state they often mentioned the word 'Voden.' Since then, only a single mention of non-Archaeon Vodens has been found, that being the 'Billionare playboy' Voden Myshi (Although the relation is entirely coincidental). Voden-Land (To be filled in.) Category:Humor Category:Races Category:Custom Content